Many storage devices, such as solid state storage drives, include firmware which is executed locally on the storage device. The firmware permits the storage device to respond to configuration commands and read and write transactions. Data center service providers often include numerous storage devices for use by customers of the data center. Security of the data stored in the data center is of concern to the customers and thus to the data center service provider.